superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?: Elementary, My Dear Shaggy! Credits (2018)
"Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?" "Elementary, My Dear Shaggy!" Guest Starring Sherlock Holmes Produced by Chris Bailey Written by Michael Ryan Directed by Mike Milo Story Editor Michael Ryan Line Producer Vincent Aniceto Casting Dawn Hershey-Lopes, CSA Starring the Voices of Frank Welker as Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo Grey Griffin as Daphne Balke Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley Jeff Bennett as Bobby, Beefeater Guard Ian James Corlett as Sherlock Holmes Based on Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions "Scooby-Doo, Where, Are You?" Written by David Mook and Ben Raliegh Adaption by Chris Bailey Performed by David Poe Produced by Vivek Maddala Music by Adam Berry Production Manager Amy Pijanowski Assistant Production Managers Erica Anastasi Kathy Cavanaugh Yasir R. Madik Art Director Nadia Vurbenova-Mouri Prop Design Mark Bachand Chuck Puntuvatana Chad Towensend Character Design Shane Glines Dave Sherbune Stephen Silver Jon Suzuki Storyboard Ed Baker Tony Craig Lynell Forestall Chris Headrick Storyboard Revisionists Ernie Keen Tracy Mark Lee Background Supervisor Jim Behold Background Design Peter J. DeLuca Fedja Vovanovic Background Paint Michael Inman Erik Martin Color Stylists Kim Bowen Pamela Fawn Long Editor Dave Courter Animation Timing Jeff Hall John McIntyre Majella Milne Tom Tataranowicz Animation Checking Dana Granger Justin Schultz Supervising Technical Director Matthew Girardi Effects Animation Anthony Akira Andrade Brett Hardin Jason Plapp Philip Vigil Animation Services Digital eMation, Inc. Animation Directors Dongwon Jung Gyeongsoo Lee Yeonbeom Lee Layout Artists Dongho Kim Donggyu Lee Sangmok Park Model Checkers Jin Jung Jaehee Oh Final Checker Gyeongsoon Park CG Eddie Jaeil Byun Daeguen Hong Gassama Fatou Soeun Park In-Between Gassama Fatou Daeguen Hong Namki Kim Soeun Park Key Animation Yeongu Gang Gihyun Gwak Yanguk Park Deoksu Yang Yeongdon Yang Background Director Hyunjin Kim Yeonjoo Kim Hyunhee Oh Composition Siyeon Han Jaehyun Kim Gitae Kim Color Stylists Yong Ahn Injoo Ahn Young-Eun Go Miyung Kim Jeongin Lee Jiyeon Lee Hyojung Kim Production Staff Seungyeon Choi Agatha Sarim Kim Daniel Jeong-a Kim Scarlet Sookyung Kim Sunmi Park Yeonsoo Park Post Production Executive Greg Emerson Post Production Managers Brittany Canasi Rebecca Unger Recording Facility Salami Studios Recording Machine Operator Jeff O. Collins Track Readers Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Foley Downs Patrick Foley Post Production Sound Services Advantage Sound Services Online Editor David Cowles Assistant Editors Harrison T. Barth Gabriel Gianola Matt Hanchey Production Administrator Frances Chang Production Support Cezar Arvelo Cher Bentley Daphne Fei Shelly Jacobs Tamara Miles Tracy Nicoletti Kira Tirimacco Renee Toporzysek Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Production Accounting Yadira Davis Debbie Lindquist Maral Simonian Athena Wingate Rights & Clearances Jack Baumgart Business and Legal Affairs Lori Blackstone Jehan Jawad Rebecca Manthany Shanon Muir Bonnie Negrate Kimberly Shekerlian Executives in Charge of Production for Boomerang Vishnu Athreya Diana Theobald Production Supervision Bobbie Page Production Management Ed Adams Executive in Charge of Production Jay Bastian Executive Producer Sam Register Special Thanks to Joe Ruby and Ken Spears This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera County of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Boomerang Category:End Credits